Recently, digital TV services using a wired or wireless communication network have become common. The digital TV service can provide various services that could not be provided in an existing analog broadcast service.
For example, an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), which is a type of a digital TV service, provides a bi-directional service that allows a user to actively select a type of a program to be watched, a watching time, and the like. The IPTV service may provide various additional services based on the bi-directionality, for example, Internet browsing, home shopping, online games, and the like.
Additionally, a channel or a broadcast program list registered as favorites by a user has recently been provided for a personalization service of the user.
However, the user has to enter a separate menu screen and confirm registered favorites and has to enter a separate menu screen so as to add a broadcast program being currently watched to favorites.